pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaceon
|dexunova= |dexcokalos=084 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=203 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation IV |species=Fresh Snow Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Ice |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=57.1 lbs. |metweight=25.9 kg |ability=Snow Cloak |dw=Ice Body |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= |dexevolution = 164}} Glaceon (Japanese: グレイシア Glacia) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV and is one of the eight evolutionary forms of Eevee. Biology Physiology Glaceon is a quadruped mammalian Pokémon that bears a resemblance to an arctic fox Or an Arctic Wolf, Its fur is a light-blue color, with diamond-shaped patterns on its back, tail, and ears in a darker shade of blue. Glaceon has a cerulean blue cap-like feature on its forehead with two long blue strips dangling from either side. It has a short feline muzzle with a small triangular nose along with long pointed ears. Glaceon's tail is long with a pointed dark blue diamond-shaped tip. It has small dainty paws and feet that are dark blue in color. Glaceon's Shiny variation appears to have lighter fur, its diamond patterns being a darker blue and its cap-like feature is sky blue. Natural abilities Glaceons have the ability Snow Cloak, which will raise its evasion in hailing weather. Glaceons tend to freeze their fur into protective needles it can fire when endangered. It shares this ability with Jolteon. Glaceon's Dream World ability is Ice Body, in which Glaceon can regain HP in hailing weather. According to the Pokédex, Glaceons can control their body heat and freeze the air around them to create a diamond-dust flurry. Behavior Most Glaceons are docile, cool and collected, making them a top choice for trainers. Evolution Glaceon is the evolved form of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Glaceon when leveled up on Route 217 near the Ice Rock in Platinum or Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. In Pokémon Black and White, this evolution happens when Eevee levels up near the ice-covered rock in Twist Mountain. In Pokémon X and Y, this happens in Frost Cavern near the ice rock. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Eevee evolves when leveled up in Shoal Cave during the low tide, inside the ice chamber. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, you can evolve it near the exit to the cavern near the Ice boulder on Mount Lanakila. In Pokémon Sword and Shield, Eevee evolves into Glaceon when using an Ice Stone. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Side Game Data |number= |pokemon=Glaceon |group=Ice |fieldmove=Crush 3 |pokeassist=Ice |entry=It shoots an icy beam from its mouth. It also attacks with hunks of ice. |hp= |onsight=}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 5 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 9 |'Icy Wind'|55|95|15|Ice|Special}} 13 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 17 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical}} 21 |'Ice Fang'|65|95|15|Ice|Physical}} 25 |'Ice Shard'|40|100|30|Ice|Physical}} 29 |[[Barrier]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 33 |Mirror Coat|—|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 37 |[[Hail]]|—|—|10|Ice|Status}} 41 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 45 |'Blizzard'|120|70|5|Ice|Special}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2}} 15 |'Icy Wind'|55|95|15|Ice|Special|Beauty|2}} 22 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 29 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|3}} 36 |'Ice Shard'|40|100|30|Ice|Physical|Beauty|2}} 43 |'Ice Fang'|65|95|15|Ice|Physical|Cool|3}} 50 |Last Resort|130|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cute|0}} 57 |Mirror Coat|—|100|20|Psychic|Special|Beauty|2}} 64 |[[Hail]]|—|—|10|Ice|Status|Beauty|2}} 71 |'Blizzard'|120|70|5|Ice|Special|Beauty|2}} 78 |[[Barrier]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|2}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Zangoose, Absol, Lucario|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|0}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime May of Petalburg City evolved her Eevee into a Glaceon at Ice Rock. It debuted in A Full Course Tag Battle! when May appeared in the Diamond and Pearl anime. May used her Glaceon in the Wallace Cup in Strategy With A Smile! against Dawn's Piplup, but lost by only a couple of points. There was a statue of Glaceon and Leafeon in the bell tower in the Pokémon movie, The Rise of Darkrai. Also, Glaceon and the rest of the evolutions of Eevee made a brief cameo appearance at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Glaceon appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta! under the ownership of Cynthia. A female Glaceon, which is an elder sister of a Sylveon, appeared in Eevee & Friends. *Cynthia's Glaceon *Virgil's Glaceon *Glaceon (Eevee & Friends) *Sara Lee's Glaceon *Glaceon (SM065) Trivia *Glaceon's Japanese name, Glacia, has the same name of one of the Hoenn Elite Four, Glacia. *According to the Diamond and Pearl Pokédex, Glaceon and Leafeon's footprints are the same (it may also be related to the fact they both evolve under similar conditions, leveling up near a special rocks). *Glaceon has the highest Special attack of non-legendary Ice-type Pokémon. *Glaceon is tied with Espeon for the highest Special Attack of the Eeveelutions, although Espeon has a higher Speed and Glaceon has a higher Defense. *Glaceon's highest stat (like Jolteon has Speed, Flareon has Attack, etc.) can be evasiveness, due to its ability, Snow Cloak. *Despite Aurora Beam being an ice-type move, Glaceon cannot learn it via leveling up, yet another evolution of Eevee's the water-type Vaporeon can. This could be due to the move's association with other pure water-type like the legendary Suicune. *Like Umbreon, Glaceon has a type-advantage against its evolutionary counterpart (Espeon and Leafeon respectively). The Dark-type Umbreon is strong against the Psychic-type Espeon and the Ice-type Glaceon is strong against the Grass-type Leafeon. **Both Glaceon and Leafeon are weak against Flareon's Fire-type moves. **However, unlike its counterpart Leafeon, Glaceon is weak against only a single evolution of Eevee, while Leafeon (and Vaporeon which is weak against Leafeon and Jolteon) is weak against 2 (the Fire-type Flareon and the Ice-type Glaceon). It shares this trait with Flareon and Espeon (as Jolteon, Umbreon, and Eevee itself posses no weakness against the other Eeveelutions) both of which are weak to only one evolution of Eevee. **Like Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, and Leafeon,Glaceon have a type-advantage against at least one of the Evolutions of Eevee types (Eevee and Espeon being the only ones not to possess a type advantage against any of the Eeveelutions). *Glaceon bears some appearance and power similarities as Oyuki from Urusei Yatsura series. *It shares the same species name with Vanillite as the both of them are the Fresh Snow Pokémon. *In Generation VIII, both Leafeon and Glaceon gets a new way of evolving, they do not evolve in a certain place anymore, instead they evolve with Evolution Stones and that is by a Leaf Stone for Leafeon, and an Ice Stone for Glaceon. Origin Like most Eeveelutions, it shares characteristics of felines and vulpines alike, such as its short feline-like muzzle, but is most likely based on the Arctic fox as well as an Arctic Wolf, due to their location and Glaceon's typing. Its ears resemble those of a fennec fox. Etymology The name Glaceon comes from the Latin word glacies, meaning ice, from which we also get the term glacier, a large, slow-moving mass of ice and snow accumulated over the course of centuries, capable of destroying mountains and reshaping whole continents in its wake, and "eon". Glaceon's name is also an anagram of "congreal", which means to freeze. Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Glaceon *'French: '''Givrali *'German: Glaziola *'''Chinese: 冰伊布 / 冰伊貝 (HK) / 冰精靈 (Taiwan) *'Korean:' 글레이시아 Gallery 471Glaceon DP anime.png 471Glaceon BW anime.png 471Glaceon BW anime 2.png 471Glaceon Dream.png 471Glaceon Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 471Glaceon Pokémon HOME.png Glaceon and Leafeon trophy SSBB.png GlaceonSprite.png Glaceon-GO.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Location Based Evolution Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon